Though highly unlikely, it is postulated that certain emergency events, such as, for example, a single or dual engine out condition, could occur during aircraft takeoff. If such an unlikely (yet postulated) event was to occur, the flight crew is faced with two options: (1) conduct a forward landing or (2) return to the takeoff runway. Each of these options has its benefits and detriments.
A forward landing is an off-runway landing. This option, when exercised, requires relatively less maneuvering by the flight crew. However, this option, may result in landing in an undesirable location, such as a populated area or on rough terrain. Moreover, in some locations the terrain characteristics are not amenable to a forward landing
The option of returning to the takeoff runway is the more desirable of the two options. This is due, at least in part, to facility familiarity, paved runways, and the availability of emergency facilities. However, before exercising this option the flight crew would need to process, relatively quickly, significant amounts of information. For example, the flight crew would need to at least determine the altitude loss associated with the return, determine the minimum maneuverable altitude to implement the return under current aircraft conditions, determine whether surrounding terrain may present an issue, and assess the runway/airport conditions.
To determine the minimum maneuverable altitude, the flight crew will need to account for numerous parameters such as, for example, climb rates and/or descent rates, glide rates, and environmental conditions, such as wind and visibility, just to name a few. The flight crew will also need to account for airframe-specific characteristics, such as weight, wingspan, the number and health status of the engines, and drag, just to name a few. Moreover, it is further recommended that the flight crew add an additional altitude safety margin of 20%. As may be appreciated, non-desirable outcomes, such as an early or late turn, a turn at insufficient altitude, or a turn in the wrong direction, may occur if such information is inaccurate or is unavailable to the flight crew.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for determining and displaying to a flight crew the minimum maneuverable altitude for an aircraft to turn back, which does not rely on the flight crew accounting for various parameters and/or airframe-specific characteristics. The present invention addresses at least this need.